fourplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Castillo
''' Elijah Castillo '''is a former student of Evanscene Middle School, and a drop out of Evanscene High School, after he was told he was going to have to repeat 10th grade. Fortunately, he has sold 31 songs and the rights for a pretty wide fortune, and his step-dad has a job at a professional record label waiting for him to turn 16 years old. He is bestfriends with Danny Mejia, who went on to 11th grade without him, after the whole reason he was forced to repeat was because of Danny. It is strongly hinted that their friendship is coming to a supressive end. He is an identical twin of Justin Castillo, even though every year, their physical similarity drifts farther and farther. He is in a relationship with Maria Gonzalez, who is living with him at the moment, along with his good friend, Abrero Jiminez. Background Elijah is typically hyperactive and can't stand still, due to his ADHD. He is rather wordy and appears as a rebel towards authority, as he tends to question it frequently. He is a proud Colombian, and was raised in a Christian/Catholic household. He works out alot to make sure he stays skinny, yet muscular and strong. Character History Season 5 He was in 5th grade at this time, but still hung out with alot of middle schoolers. He related to alot of them with his hoodlum background, and appearance. He was obsessed with Basketball, like he is now, and usually outshined the middle schoolers when they played at the Croissant Park, or New River Basketball court. In Heart and Sole, him and Delange were sitting on the ledge of the sand mountain at Floyd Hull park, when a few 6th graders showed up on mountain bikes. The 6th graders; Gabriel, Sinthyia, and Amilcar sat down and Sinthyia said that Gabriel was retarted for riding in dirt with his new all white Nike Air Forces in dirt. Amilcar asked Gabriel how much he got them for, and he said $400. Elijah interrupted and confronted Gabriel because as a sneakerhead, Elijah knows how much any sneaker typically costs. Gabriel started sweating, and Elijah examined his shoes. He realized the stitching was fake, and staarted laughing. He walked away. Gabriel got mad, and Sinthyia and Amilcar walked away, and asked Elijah how he spotted that. He explained and they began to like him. They asked him what school he goes to and he said Croissant Park Elementary, and they were suprised because he looked like he was in 6th grade. They left the park and went to Amilcar's house, where he had a trampoline. They hung out their for a while, and they played truth of dare, when Elijah was dared to squeeze Sinthyia's boobs. In Race Razors, Sebastian Morales challenged Elijah to a race around a race track on their dirt bikes, in compitition over the True Religion Brand denim jacket that Jay's older brother, Ashton, was selling for $30 due to it being too small. Elijah worked on his bike, and loosened the break, and other things he wasn't sure about, to mke sure that the bike was lightening fast. Juan suggested that he shouldn't race because he took out an important part of the bike that might make the bike collapse. Elijah was stubborn and didn't care. The race was held on a dirt track at Floyd Hull Park, in Davie. When the race begun, Elijah took off with great speed and was going laps ahead of Sebastian. Sebastian yelled "Elijah, watch out!", knowing he would cause a problem by pulling the break, since he disfigured that part of the bike. Elijah pulled the break, and it locked in place, and flipped the bike over, making Elijah fall face first into the dirt. Sebastian laughed loudly as everyone was laughing with him. Elijah got up and said "NOBODY SAID BOTH OF US HAD TO BE ON A BIKE!" Elijah began running and fortunately, all those years of track preperation and soccer finally paid off, as he ran past Sebastian. Elijah "accidently" kicked dirt into the wind, which went in Sebastian's face, and he crashed into the wall in front of the bleachers, and made a gash in his head. Everyone couldn't stop laughing, and Elijah finished the laps, and won. He went over to Ashton, and gave him the $30, and bought the jacket. He went over to see if Sebastian was okay, and Sebastian punched him in the face, and they began fighting. But Elijah suprisingly overpowered Sebastian. The next day, they met in the playground part of that park, apologized and made up. Juan, who was sitting on the bench, laughed and admitted that he loosened the part in the bike that made the chain lock, when Elijah wasn't home. The scene ends with Sebastian and Elijah chasing Juan, then throwing him down the hill and beating him up playfully. Season 10 In I Just Rather (1), Danny asked Elijah and Giovanni to start selling faded finals cheat sheets to people, with the lights seperate, and they can keep 40% of the profit. A faded paper is written in a certain ink that you can only see by shining a certain light on it. They sold the sheets for $20 each, having every correct answer on the math/science finals. Then the lights for $15. In 5 periods, Giovanni sold 53 sheets in 10th grade, 61 in 11th grade, and 97 in 12th grade. They didn't sell to 9th grade because of Giovanni's distrust of kids. He sold 39 lights in 10th grade, 14 in 11th grade, and 5 in 12th grade, due to the sense that the light can be passed around. Giovanni, Elijah and Danny were making mad stacks of money. Elijah's backpack was only storage for the sheets and lights, but he wasn't really selling. They began selling to other schools. South Plantation, Miami Beach, South Broward, and Stranahan. Unfortunately, after Danny refused to sell a guy a light for only $5, the guy reported them to Principal Santiago. Elijah, Danny and Giovanni were called into principal's office, and Danny left his bookbag in a bush outside as an excuse. When they were talking to the principal, Danny claimed that his bookbag was stolen, so security searched Elijah and Giovanni's bags to find the lights and sheets. The principal told Danny to go get his bag even tough Danny swore he didn't have it but when he went outside to get it, it was really gone. Since there was no proof that he was selling that stuff, he was let off the hook. However, Principal Santiago told Elijah and Giovanni that their tests were being invalidated, and they would have to repeat the grade, even though Elijah didn't sell any of them. In I Just Rather (2), Elijah is seen opening his house door slowly, thinking nobody was home, he closed the door slowly looking at it and smiled. He turned around and Alyss smacked him in the face, making it purple. Alyss started yelling at him angrily. Alyss said that she was putting him in Hollywood Hills Military School. So, Elijah went to get himself legally emancipated, and forged his mothers signature. He went home while his mom was at work, packed his things, and his money from selling his songs, and left. He went to Abrero's house and asked if he could live in the other half of the house, and he'll pay half the rent, and more. Abrero agreed. Elijah suprisingly kept everything pretty clean, and bought furniture and everything for himself. Trivia *Him and Johnny were the only characters ever on Fourplay to have night terror. *Elijah is a former athiest. *Him and Giovanni are tied in quantity of sneakers in their collections. *He is the only character ever to have any involvement with heroine. *He squeezed Sinthyia Mendez's boobs on his first episode. Quotes *(First Line): "Forces ain't that much. Even if they were, you don't got that type of cash." (To Gabriel) *"Either I'm hilarious and corny, let's just compromise and call me horny." *"What's this YBCMBC shit I'm hearing about?" (Referring to YMCMB) Relationships Main Article: Elijah-Sinthyia Sexual Relationship *Sinthyia Mendez and Elijah had sexual intercorse and anal sex, etc. in Season 7, during the 8th grade farewell party at Sebastian's house. *Sinthyia lost her virginity to Elijah, but Elijah was already a non-virgin. *They met in Elijah's debut. Main Article: Elijah-Angelina Relationship *Elijah and Angelina had sexual intercoarse while they were both in 6th grade, in Season 6, at her birthday party, while Harrison was commiting suicide. *Angelina threw a metal locker door at Elijah's head in Aerobics For Dummies. *They were set up by Justin and Jenny, a.k.a., their siblings. Main Article: Elijah-Anabelle Relationship *Anabelle gave Elijah a blow job on the school bus in Season 8. *Elijah got expelled from Evanscene Middle School due to Anabelle's two timing him with Angel Delmara. Main Article: Elijah-Maria Relationship *Maria is the only serious girlfriend or romantic figure Elijah has had that he hasn't had some kind of sexual relations with. *They dated the entire 10th grade year without breaking up. Category:Twin Category:Castillo Category:ClassOf2010 Category:Sneakerhead Category:SexFreak